Getting Comfortable
by ioanhoratio
Summary: A pre-one-shot to 5X23 Greater Good. D/L.


"**Getting Comfortable"**

**By: ioanhoratio**

**Spoilers: Season 5**

**This is a pre-one-shot to Greater Good. I loved the look that passed between Danny and Lindsay when he first arrived at the hospital and this is one idea of what was behind it. Also the part where Danny comments on Lindsay's…um…hugeness, absolutely cracks me up so I included that as well. I don't live under any allusions that this is good but I figure if I don't start somewhere then I will never get good. Any suggestion or insights would be appreciated. Also I wrote this at around 1:00 a.m. There are going to be many grammatical errors. I apologize. **

**Disclaimer: It all belongs to CBS…everything…anything that ever existed belongs to CBS. I hope that covers it ;)**

************************************************************************

"Danny," Lindsay whispered into the darkness.

No response.

"Danny," Lindsay tried a little louder.

"Mmffpha," was his only reply.

"Danny!" This time Lindsay shouted his name and nudged him hard in the side.

"What?" Danny shouted back flying into sitting position. "What? Wus goin' on?"

The room was dark since the sun was still about 30 minutes from rising. He looked around frantically and finally woke up enough to focus.

"Lindsay? Everything alright?" He turned to his wife and sent a hand out to rest on her large belly.

"I need to pee and I am too tired to try and get out of bed myself," Lindsay whined to her husband.

Danny let out the breath he was holding, "Yep. A'right. I'm on it." Danny ran his hand over his face and then climbed out of bed. He stumbled around to Lindsay and reached out for her hands. Lindsay scooted to the edge of the bed as well as a 9 month pregnant woman could scoot and then allowed Danny to pull her up and swing out of bed.

"Thanks," she mumbled as she walked—well waddled—to the bathroom. Danny stood outside the door and waited for her. He didn't like the idea of her walking around half asleep. Her equilibrium was way off due to the heavy weight that is their daughter and Danny wasn't going to risk her tripping.

Lindsay came out of the bathroom and gently ran her had across Danny's stomach as she passed by him.

"Better?" Danny asked quietly.

"Much," Lindsay chuckled slightly. She then headed towards the living room.

"Where ya goin'?" Danny gently called out to her. His voice croaked from the lack of use and Lindsay shivered at how sexy it sounded. She chastised herself. She was not going to let him get her excited. She was just too pregnant and too tired to follow through. Instead she yawned and flipped on the hallway light.

"Your daughter has decided now is as good a time as any to be up and moving. Not to mention my back and hips are killing me. I can't lie down in bed anymore. I am going to go sit on the couch and watch _House_. I am sure it is on—seems like _House _is always on." Lindsay grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch and stacked as many pillows as she could into the corner of the couch then sat and tried to get comfortable.

Danny helped her get her feet up on the couch and spread the blanket out over her. Then he lifted her feet and sat down placing her feet in his lap. He leaned over the arm of the couch and grabbed the remote to the TV and handed it to Lindsay.

"Danny," Lindsay sighed, "just because I am stuck sitting up in the wee ours of the morning doesn't mean you have to be."

Danny immediately disagreed, "I hate that you can't sleep and that you can't seem to get comfortable. I know you're tired and I'm guessin' you're ready to not be pregnant any more but there ain't a whole lot I can do to help you with that so the least I can do is sit up with you and rub your feet."

He softly began messaging her ankles. "Wow babe you are really swollen," he let his concern show.

"Yeah. Everything about me is huge right now," Lindsay agreed

Danny tried desperately to think of something to say to argue with her but she was right. She was huge. Lindsay laughed at him.

"Oh Danny the look of panic on your face…" Lindsay trailed off as she allowed another giggle to sneak out, "You don't have to worry. It doesn't hurt my feelings. I know I am the size of a barn!"

"Yeah you are pretty big. I wouldn't say barn size but…" It was his turn to trail off and it earned him a playful punch in the arm.

"Hey!" Lindsay snapped back indignant.

"BUT…" Danny continued, "You being big and healthy is how I like you. It means our baby is growing big and healthy." Danny leaned forward and lifted Lindsay's shirt then placed a kiss on her exposed belly. "Plus it is really sexy."

Lindsay groaned and rolled her eyes, "Right. Sexy," her disbelief was very apparent in her tone.

"Yes, Madame Sarcasm. Sexy." Danny placed his hand over where he had just left a kiss.

"Hey, my last name is Messer now, which I am fairly certain, means Great Sarcastic One in Italian," Lindsay was rather enjoying their dawn teasing.

"Wise Ass," Danny pouted, "You know I am tempted to not tell you how very sexy you are."

"Oh come on. I gotta hear how you can see me as sexy when I am so big I could literally kill you by simply sitting on you," Lindsay grumbled as she linked her hand with the hand that he had resting over their daughter.

"Fine, you are sexy because you are clearly my woman," he stated simply.

At Lindsay's confused look he elaborated, "There is no way of hiding that you were good and sexed a few months ago. I as your husband and father of your baby am the man who good and sexed you up and every body knows it"

"So let me get this straight. Because I am pregnant--

"Hugely pregnant," Danny interrupted.

Lindsay glared at him for a moment then continued, "Because I am _hugely_ pregnant. It shows the world that you got laid at least once in the last 9 months? And that is why I am sexy."

"Yes. You see there is irrefutable proof that you succumb to the Messer charm," Danny grinned wolfishly at her, "That is my baby and you are my wife. I have staked my claim. Isn't that something you Montanians would say?"

"Montanians?" Lindsay just shook her head, "Wow Danny. That may be the dumbest thing I have ever heard. Well I am glad to fulfill your caveman tendencies and will just be happy to know that you think I am sexy. No matter how little sense your reasoning makes."

Danny's comeback was cut off by Lindsay's sharp intake of breath.

Danny immediately shot forward and asked, "You o.k.?"

"Yeah, the baby just hit a nerve. It surprised me," Lindsay let out a calming breath and shifted slightly, "Sorry to make you worry." Lindsay knew the teasing was over. Concerned Danny was back in full force and he allowed his hand to travel to her lower back and rubbed gently.

"Well don't worry. Today is the day. I can feel it," Danny declared.

Lindsay snorted.

"Attractive Montana," Danny chided.

"Danny didn't you say that yesterday? And the day before?" Lindsay asked slightly exasperated.

"Yeah but third times a charm—it's like the final swing in a big game; two strikes against you but on the final swing you knock it out of the park. So today is the day," Danny finished confidently.

"Well your deductive reasoning never fails to impress me," Lindsay smiled at her husband. He really was being adorable. She knew how tired he was and that he would need to be getting up in a little while to get ready for another long work day. But here he sat trying to help her. She knew they had a long road ahead of them but she was content in knowing they were going to be traveling that road together. She felt his love for her and for their daughter everyday. She could feel her own love for her family swell in her heart.

Danny watched as Lindsay's face softened and almost shine. He had always heard the cliché that pregnant women glowed but he didn't really find any scientific proof to verify that claim in fact during the last few months he had seen the hard effects of pregnancy take a toll on Lindsay yet here he sat with his wife of only a few months who was so close to giving birth to their daughter and she was beautiful. He reached out and brushed her hair back.

"I love you," he said simply.

Lindsay closed her eyes and leaned her head back and answered, "I know. I love you too." Lindsay let out another yawn and that one was followed closely by one from Danny.

"Try as sleep baby," Danny suggested, "I am right here if you need anything."

"I just need you," Lindsay said quietly and without opening her eyes. Danny smiled to himself. She was quickly heading toward sleep for which Danny was grateful. He wanted her well rest for the day ahead. He fought his own tired eyes long enough to hear her breathing even out and knew she was asleep. He took the remote out of her hands and set it down. He leaned his head back and closed his eyes as well. Sleeping on the couch, sitting up, with his wife's legs draped over his lap wasn't the most comfortable position but he wouldn't change where he was for anything.

Finally the Messer family slept.

The end. Thanks for reading.


End file.
